


No Title for now (WIP)

by Corni



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corni/pseuds/Corni
Summary: While Geoffrey is responsible of the defense of Crimea by order of Queen Elincia, he realizes everything around him is strangely silent.This fic takes place between chapter 3-Endgame and chapter 4-5 and follows the events of the game from Geoffrey and some other characters' points of view.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	No Title for now (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing some kind of fictional work and english is not my first language, so don't expect perfect writing. Anyway, this is my take on the events that lead to Geoffrey, Bastian, Volke and Amy reuniting with Tibarn and Elincia's army.

It had been a few days since Elincia asked Geoffrey to look after Crimea while she joined the commander of the renowned Greil Mercenaries in his fight against the Begnion Empire. As honored as he was being given such an important task to fulfill on orders of his queen, the crimean general could not stop worrying. Of course, Geoffrey trusted Ike, as he was the one who helped Elincia when he couldn't, and he anso knew that his dear queen and his sister Lucia would never take unnecessary risks. His loyalty to his kingdom, and its ruler were the only thing that prevented him to charge straight into battle to be at her side.

Since they had vanquished Sergei's forces and the Begnion central army retreated, some kind of surreal peace seemed to have come back to Crimea, while the rest of Tellius was torn by war. However, this didn't prevent Geoffrey from making sure the people were safe, while patrols of crimean knights were stationed near the border as he ordered. This morning, like every morning since he was in charge, the silver knight woke up at dawn, and prepared himself to endure the same remarks from the same nobles, who always accused him of trying to take the throne. Strangely, this time, Melior castle was silent, more than it had ever been. Kieran's overall loudness and Marcia's yelling at her brother left some kind of calm, but that was not it. Everything was suspiciously calm, so Geoffrey decided to go out in the streets of the capital, since it appeared no one was in the castle. 

As he stepped outside, the protector of Crimea was once again met with complete silence, almost as if time had stopped around him... Intrigued by this unusual calm, Geoffrey headed towards the liveliest place he knew, Greil's Retreat. While on the way to Calill and Largo's bar, his look wandered around the marketplace, and landed upon the first people he saw since he had left. Letting out a sigh of relief, Elincia's most trusted advisor approached the group of people, two tiger laguz merchant he had often seen in town, and Beorcs who stopped by at their stall.   
"Excuse me, do you happen to know why the streets are emp-" Geoffrey's voice dropped in shock when he realized the citizens in front of him were statues.

Around them were many more people turned to stone, the crimean general couldn't believe his own eyes, it was as if the flow of time had stopped. "This cannot be real..." He thought to himself. Almost having lost his composure at the sight of all this, Geoffrey quickly remembered his duty, and knew that he couldn't let himself panic. So, he kept going towards the bar, hoping he'd find other people that weren't turned to stone. Maybe even a letter from Elincia, who always had them sent there as to not fuel the rumors even more, when she couldn't deliver the messages in person. "Now is not the time to worry about her" He almost lectured himself.

Finally reaching the place, Geoffrey stopped thinking about the worst that could happen and focused on looking for other "suvivors". Walking through the door, and for the first time of the day, he heard a sound, a gentle sob, like that of a small animal.   
"I-Is someone... there?" he heard a small voice, still sobbing.  
"Amy? Is that you?" Geoffrey asked, relieved to see someone was here, after he had noticed Largo's large frame, turned to stone behind the counter.  
"G-General Geoffrey!" said the small girl, getting up and rubbing her eyes to hide her tears, "Are you here to help Daddy? He doesn't move or talk... Please, help Daddy! Mommy left to help the queen, I-I'm scared..."   
The calm general was not really used to this, but he tried his best and took Amy in his arms.  
"Don't worry now... I will bring you back to your mommy and Elincia, they will find a way to help Largo, please don't cry..." 

Amy always admired the General. The stories her parents told her made him look like a heroic knight, whose strength was only equaled by his loyalty to his queen and love for her. This last part was the one Calill always insisted on, as she knew of Geoffrey's deep feelings. The extravagant couple's adoptive daughter wanted to look strong in front of her role model, so she agreed to not cry and followed him. Thus, Geoffrey, who finally knew he was not the only one still moving, departed to seek explanations, and find Calill, Elincia and the others, accompanied by the little girl.


End file.
